


Anniversary

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Danny are on holidays to celebrate their 2nd anniversary. The same place where they became a couple. But unfortunately Tom and Danny don't have the same idea of celebration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> A/N: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics (written between 2009-2011?), so I hope you'll like it an comment. <3

Tom and Danny were on holidays in Florida. They had booked the same house as two years ago when they became a couple.  
Danny thought they would spend this day in a romantic way, just the two of them, like they did two years ago. But Tom thought it would be a good idea to invite their old friends Charlie, Matt and James from Busted today. He didn't even ask him if he wanted them to be around!  
 _“Can you believe it? James, Charlie and Matt are in Orlando for holidays, too! I just texted them back to celebrate with us. The more we are, the more the fun, don't you think?“_  
No, he didn't think so, but at that moment he was only able to give him a fake smile and nod.  
He couldn't say no when Tom was so enthusiastic and excited. It wasn't as if he didn't like Busted to be around them, they were their friends...just not today.

When Tom and Danny met, they always stuck together with Busted and wrote songs with them, mostly with James.   
They even noticed that Tom and Danny loved each other, before they noticed themselves.  
Danny had to admit that a smile crept on his face, when he thought about the past.   
Nevertheless, it may have sounded selfish but he wanted Tom to himself, only for one day. Was it too much to ask? It was their second anniversary, for God's sake!

So there was Danny, sitting next to Tom on the couch while he chatted with James. Danny started to ask himself if he could feel lonely, even if he was surrounded by his friends and boyfriend...because it was how he felt now.   
He listened to James and Tom and tried to join their conversation, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he watched them. When he eyed up James - without noticing - he had to admit, that they looked a bit alike. He also had brown hair, nearly the same haircut and blue eyes.

Danny reached out for Tom's hand and intertwined their fingers. He was always amazed how perfectly his long fingers fit with his. Danny squeezed his hand slightly. Normally, Tom squeezed back and gave him his adorable smile, which could light up the whole room – but not this time.   
He started to wonder but didn't want to give too much significance to it now.

So Danny rested his head on Tom's chest and made himself comfortable. He could hear Tom's fast heartbeat and listened to his voice. He loved when Tom talked about something excitedly, even if it was only about a movie (which Danny didn't know), like now, because he put so much passion into his words.

Danny almost got lost in his daydreams, when Tom slowly stood up, so Danny could sit back into a normal position. Tom turned to him, saying: „I'll be right back.“  
Finally Tom squeezed his hand back (better late than never) with a reassuring smile, before letting go and following James into the kitchen.

It had only been ten minutes since Tom and James left but Danny already started to worry. He was bored and didn't know what to do. What was taking them so long? Should he follow them into the kitchen? He didn't want to look like a lost puppy, but he couldn't help it.   
One final look at Matt and Charlie who still were chatting, then he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

And as soon as Danny walked in, he wished he had stayed in the living room. He got there just in time to see James pressing his lips onto Tom's. Danny turned around quickly, he didn't want to see more of it.  
His heart was beating so quickly in his chest that it hurt against his ribs. When he stumbled back into the living room, he almost fell to the floor, before he managed to catch himself in time and slump back onto the couch. Finally, Charlie and Matt realised that something was wrong.  
„What happened, Danny? You look very pale,“ Charlie asked.  
Danny looked at him and considered if he should tell him the truth, but then decided against it. He put on his everything-is-alright-smile (Charlie wouldn't notice it was a fake one) and answered: „Nothing. Just...not feeling very well...maybe I'm a bit too tired, that's all.“

*  
Before Tom could realise what was happening, James had sealed their lips into a kiss. Tom was so taken aback by the sudden action, that he couldn't move at first. He didn't even know how it lead to this. He loved James but not that way, only as a friend.  
When he felt James's tongue moving against his lips, begging for entrance, he pushed him away. „Are you insane? What's gotten into you?!“, Tom hissed and wiped the back of his hand over his lips.   
„But...I thought...you're gay, aren't you?“, James asked confused.   
Tom frowned and said: „You know that. And you also know I'm with Danny. I won't cheat on him, I'm not that kind of guy.“   
„I know. I don't want a threesome or for you to cheat on Danny. But your lips looked so tempting...I've always asked myself if they taste as sweet as they look...they do. And I'm sorry.“ James answered honestly.  
„You should go now...it's late anyway.“ Tom said coldly.   
*

How could he have been such a fool? Now that Danny considered it, it made all sense to him. The way James looked at Tom while they were talking, the glint in his eyes...Why hadn't he seen it earlier?   
It was understandable that James obviously fancied Tom, he was close to perfection from inside to outside. And yes, he could even understand that Tom seemed to have a thing for James. He almost looked like Danny and the brownie points for him were that he was smarter, better at writing lyrics (he could tell from the times the three of them wrote lyrics together) and knew more movies...hell why was Tom with him and not James? They would make a better couple (at least on an intellectual level), Danny had to admit.   
Thinking about it made him feel a bit sick for real.

When James came back to the living room, Danny followed every move he made with his eyes. He tried his best not to glare at him.   
After Charlie, Matt and James finished their drinks, they said their good-byes and went back to their hotel.

When they were gone, Tom let out a deep sigh and cleaned up the leftovers.  
Danny just stood there and watched him. He didn't know if he should tell Tom that he saw James and him in the kitchen. The questions of if it had happened before and if so, if it was serious, burned on the tip of his tongue but on the other hand he really didn't want to know.   
Every time their eyes met, Danny looked away. It hurt too much. He wished he could erase the picture of James kissing his Tom from his mind. But it appeared every time, mostly when Tom looked at him.  
Danny bit the inside of his mouth so hard it almost started bleeding. He really didn't know what to do. But who said that he should be the one to say something? If Tom was honest, he would tell Danny what happened, right?  
„I'm going to bed. I'm tired,“ Danny suddenly spoke into the silence and headed to their bedroom. „Alright. Good night!“ Tom answered.

When Danny had stripped down to his boxers and lay down in bed, he couldn't sleep at first. He knew Tom would join him soon. Maybe he should pretend that he was already asleep?   
As soon as Danny finished his thought, he heard Tom enter the room and shuffle off his clothes, too. The brunette held his breath, but then reminded himself of the stupid plan he just made and steadied his breath.  
He could feel Tom pressing his bare torso against his back and heard a whispered „Dan?“  
But the younger boy didn't respond. „Come on, Danny...I know you don't fall asleep that quickly.“ Tom insisted and wrapped an arm around the brunette. Danny winced under his touch. „Uhm...Danny?“ Tom asked insecurely.  
The younger boy let out a deep sigh and admitted: „You're right. I wasn't asleep yet. But I really want to sleep now.“  
„If you don't mind, I want you to know whatever-,“ the blond started, but got interrupted by Danny: „Tom, please? We can talk tomorrow.“ The brunette almost begged him to shut up. Hurt was barely audible in Danny's voice, but enough for Tom to notice.   
The older boy didn't say anything. After some hesitation, Tom finally turned his back to Danny and slowly, but restlessly, drifted off to sleep.

When Tom woke up the next morning, he was alone. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock: 9:39 am. Normally Danny slept long, why was he up already?   
After Tom dressed, he searched the whole house for a sign, but he couldn't find Danny. The blond started to worry. He pulled out his mobile phone and tried to call Danny, but when he did, he heard the faint sound of Danny's ringtone from their bedroom. He let out a curse and dialed Harry's number.   
It took long, until he picked up on the other line with a sleepy: „Tom? What's up?“   
„Listen Harry, I'm sorry to wake you but I'm afraid I messed up yesterday,“ Tom told him with a shaking voice.   
„Wait, wait...what are you talking about? Could you start from the beginning?“ Harry asked confusedly.   
„We...I...well...I invited James, Charlie and Matt over for our anniversary but...something strange happened. And I'm afraid Danny might have seen it...he acted distant afterwards,“ Tom answered.  
„Mate...I still don't know what you're talking about,“ Harry started to become impatient.   
„James kissed me,“ the blond said quickly.   
„He did what?!“ Harry asked in disbelief.   
Tom let out a heavy sigh: „You heard it right. Don't make me repeat it again.“   
„Oh man...how did...I mean...why?“ Harry asked.  
„I don't know. It just happened. I don't even know...we were just talking and then it happened. But it didn't mean anything to me. I shoved him away and made clear that I'm not interested. God, I need to find Danny. He was gone when I woke up today and he left his mobile phone at home. We're going to fly back tonight. I'm not leaving this place without him, that's for sure.“ Tom said desperately and ruffled his hair, „Do you have any idea where I can find him?“  
„Man, stop babbling! You know, it's in the middle of the night here, I'm not as awake as you. Let me see...do you have a place or something which has a special meaning to you two?“, Harry suggested, „I don't know if this helps but I would look for him there first.“  
„Actually...I think you helped me a lot. Thanks, mate. See you tomorrow!“ Tom said hastily and hung up. He shoved his mobile phone back into his pocket and went outside to the place where they first kissed.

Danny was sitting on the pier and staring at the sky above the wide ocean. He remembered the time two years ago when he had been sitting here, too.

_It was late in the morning. Danny looked dreamily into the sky and sighed wistfully. He wished he could share this view with a special person, Tom, to be precise._   
_„May I join you?“ a very familiar voice asked. When Danny looked up, he was met with chocolate brown eyes, looking down at him, waiting hopefully._   
_„Of course.“ Danny answered and really tried his best not to beam too much._   
_When Tom sat down beside him, Danny's heart sped up. They shared some minutes in peaceful silence, until the blond suddenly spoke up: „The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?“_   
_„It does, indeed. It's nothing in comparison to you though.“ Danny answered languorously. Oh god, did he just say that out loud? As soon as the younger boy realised what he said, he blushed and added: „Sorry...it wasn't meant to sound so cheesy. I'm stupid, just forget it.“_   
_But Tom looked at him and gave him his famous one-dimpled smile, which made Danny fall for him for the first time and said: „Actually...I like it cheesy...as long as you mean what you said.“_   
_Suddenly, Danny gained enough self-confidence – if only from Tom's words - and he answered seriously: „Every single word.“_   
_„You know why I like the sky today?,“ Tom asked with glinting eyes, „...because it reminds me of your eyes. A mixture of the most beautiful blue-colour variants melting into a perfection of blue.“_   
_Danny smiled stupidly and giggled: „Would you just shut up, please? You're making me blush.“ Suddenly, Tom leaned in and their lips met. It was an innocent and sweet kiss. They didn't need to say anything, they put all their feelings for each other in it._

But today the sky didn't look as beautiful as it did two years ago.  
Danny shook his head. He wiped a hand over his eyes before real tears could even emerge, because he'd made a decision and was not happy about it.

„Thank God, there you are!“ Tom exclaimed full of worry and approached Danny to sit beside him.   
Danny didn't respond and forced himself to stare forward to the ocean. He knew, if he looked in Tom's eyes, he would become weak.   
„Why are you up so early? I was worried, because I couldn't find you anywhere in the house and you left your mobile phone at home,“ Tom tried to hold a conversation.   
Finally, Danny spoke: „I couldn't sleep anymore. Too many things on my mind.“  
„Danny...there's something I need to tell you. It's something James told only me, but I think you also should know...Busted broke up. Some rumours are going around, but it's not official yet,“ the blond said.  
„And then you had to comfort him with a kiss, eh?“ Danny muttered below his breath, so Tom couldn't hear it.   
„There's also something else. I don't know how to say it, because it didn't mean anything to me,“ the blond bit his lip, before continuing, „When I was in the kitchen with James-“   
„I know. I saw you.“ Danny interrupted him.  
Tom stared bewildered at him, before he found his voice again: „I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't even know how it happened. We talked and then suddenly...you know. But I pushed him away, because you're the only one I love.“   
Finally, Danny looked at the blond and said: „I'm glad you told me, but it won't affect my decision. I'm so sorry, Tom.“  
„What do you mean...are you...are you going to tell me that you want to...break up with me?“ the older boy stammered.  
Now Danny couldn't hold back anymore and tears spilled down his cheeks. „There are so many little things lately, that have irked me and I've been smiling them away, telling myself it's not that bad. But I can't live like this forever. You barely kept promises, decided things without me and so on. You need to know it's not only because of what happened between you and James. This was just the trigger. But every time I look at you, I see you and him kissing. How can I stay with you when I can't look at you and wince when you touch me?“ Danny babbled through tears but Tom understood him clearly.   
The older boy gulped and said dryly: „I never thought that the place where we became a couple would also be the place where we break up.“  
„It's not...I just need a break, Tom. I can't handle getting hurt by you again.“ Danny sobbed.  
Tom only nodded, showing the younger boy that he accepted his decision, before he stood up. Before he left, Tom turned to him once more and added in a shaking voice, also close to tears: „But the promise when I told you once that I will love you forever, I'm going to keep.“

After Tom's last statement Danny burst out into tears, sobbing heavily.  
And now Danny felt the same as two years ago before Tom kept him company: Lonely.

The End


End file.
